


A Vignette from Prison

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: Yellow and Blue have an fight while in prison. For Courtship Week 2017, Free Day.





	A Vignette from Prison

They did not belong in prison. Actually, correction, Blue did, because like a complete an utter clod she just had to accuse not one but BOTH of the present diamonds in the shattering of the highly beloved and esteemed pink diamond. Now from being esteemed members of society, they were assigned to make limb-enhancer components with common crooks! Extremely dangerous ones even! Their clothes had been replaced by red jumpsuits with no insignia (they were now unworthy to be even assigned a court!)

Yellow had not talked to Blue since they had gotten to the prison, where they had been greeted by the warden, a smug and cocky Fire Agate. The transport there had been no better. A Cranberry Pearl that had poofed her master, a Brazilian Jasper that had ran from battle in a panicked haze, and the worst of all, an Obsidian that had shattered stars knows how many gems. Some high ranking traitors would fit in just nicely!

They both were in their cell, their recess being done with and the warden not wanting to overwork the inmates (‘After all, that’s just poor performance!’ The Warden had said). Yellow was on one side, not looking at Blue, silent as a statue. Blue was flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Finally, she broke the silence.

“If there’s anything wrong, rather than keeping quiet like you have a defect in your chords, would you speak up!?” Blue said sitting up, slightly irritated.

Yellow just repeated what she said in a mocking tone.

Blue looked at her like she had gone mad and fisted her hands through her hair and groaned.

“Look, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I am terribly sorry-“Blue was cut off by Yellow leaping on top of her with a yell, beginning to pummel her face. Blue pushed Yellow below her, trying to restrain her, but it was of no use, Yellow was raging mad. So Blue did the only thing she could think of. In a surprise motion, she kissed the yellow-hued gem. Thankfully, that made her stop her attack.

Yellow just looked at blue in confusion, but after careful deliberation she returned the kiss with feverish passion, her hands roaming all over Blue’s body. She could feel Blue’s hand snaking up towards her buttocks, both of their gems were shining bright as lanterns.

“You are quite beautiful like this” Yellow said, pupils blown wide.

“The same could be said for you” Blue replied.

“OI, WHEN ARE YOU TWO GONNA SHAG? I’M TRYING TO WIN A BET HERE!” Came a loud voice. Blue and Yellow looked to the cell behind them, to see the Obsidian, Brazilian Jasper, and Cranberry Pearl looking straight at their cell.

“Bet?” Blue asked incredulously.

“W-well, I-I bet t-that Yellow would n-never talk t-to Blue” Stuttered the Brazilian Jasper.

“I bet you two would end up shagging within a week” Muttered Cranberry Pearl.

“I bet that you two would simply end up kissing within the first three days” Said Obsidian calmly, “It looks like I have won” She added smiling slightly.

“You were just observing us the whole time?” Yellow asked.

“Naw, only when the ruckus began. There isn’t an awful lot to do here anyways” said the Cranberry pearl shrugging. “So you gonna shag or not?”

“NO” Both zircons answered in unison, peeling away from each other.

Their crowd turned around and stopped paying attention to them. They sat down on the floor, where their hands brushed gently against each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not know what to do for to for today, just go with it lol.


End file.
